


Stop the World for Love

by GrinchForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinchForever/pseuds/GrinchForever
Summary: Why? Because it was love.  What they had, it was exactly what Lisa had described and more, so much more.  What he feels… felt for Dean was love at its truest and purest form.  Their love was so strong it could have stopped the world on its axis and made it turn the other way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahhh!!! I’m so excited for you guys to meet him! I think we have a real connection and as my best friends, I need your opinions.” Lisa jumped up and down enthusiastically. 

“Why do you need our approval? It’s not like I want to date the guy.” Charlie rolled her eyes at Lisa. 

“Yeah, I know, but if this turns into a long-term relationship I want my friends to like him. Come on Castiel, you’re with me on this right?”

“I’m sure if you like him we will like him to Lisa. But if you really want we will tell you what we think about him.” Castiel says. 

“Ahhh! I love you two so much! Now we just have to find someone for you Castiel. Whatever happened to that girl you went out with?” Lisa asked.

Castiel groaned, “Who, Meg? That was 4 months ago and has no chance of working out.”

“Oh come on Castiel,” Charlie hit him on the arm, “when was the last time you really tried to date someone? You have to put yourself out there sometime if you ever want to find someone.”

“Yeah, don’t you want true love?” Lisa sighed, “Like what Charlie and Dorothy have. I want that. I want to look into someone’s eyes and just know that he’s the one and that he feels the exact same way about me. I want to be able to sit in silence with him and not feel pressure to say anything. Just be truly comfortable with each other. Know by just a look what they’re thinking. Feel the electricity when we touch, even if it’s just a brush of our hands.”

“What you want doesn’t exist Lisa.” Castiel said with a harsh laugh, “Trust me, I thought I had that once, I thought I had the kind of life-altering love you only see in the freaking movies, but it ended up being a lie. If you ever feel like that get out, because you will get hurt, no matter what.” Castiel finished the rest of his drink in one go and ordered another round for the table.

“Jesus Castiel, I’ve never heard this story. Who the hell broke your heart?” Charlie and Lisa looked at him with worry in their eyes. They have never seen Castiel get so emotional about another person before. 

“No one, it doesn’t matter anymore, he was just… nothing. It’s in the past. I’m over it.” Castiel said gruffly. “Shit, sorry Lisa, tell us about this guy. What’s his name, what does he look like, where’s he from?” Castiel quickly changed the subject.

“Um, Castiel are you…” Lisa let the subject change when Charlie gave her a pointed look, “You know what, I’m not going to tell you anything about him so you will have a blank slate to form your own opinions. He should be here any minute now!” 

“Right, I’m just going to go to the bathroom really quick, order some more drinks will you? We need to celebrate Lisa’s kinda maybe, boyfriend.” Castiel said as he got up from the table and walked to the men’s room.

 

‘God! I’m such a fucking idiot.’ Castiel thought to himself as he leaned against the bathroom door, berating himself for even thinking of Dean. ‘It’s been years since I even saw him, why are you still hung up on him Cas?!’ 

Why? Because it was love. What they had, it was exactly what Lisa had described and more, so much more. What he feels… felt for Dean was love at its truest and purest form. Their love was so strong it could have stopped the world on its axis and made it turn the other way. With just a look, a touch they knew what the other was feeling. The way Castiel felt when Dean said his name, “Cas”, no one called him that anymore, the way he felt when they just drove for hours in the impala, not needing to say a word, just comforted that they were together, in the same space. Castiel knew he would never feel that way again. But, he also knew that he needed to get over Dean. He thought he had been getting over him, but just that brief moment of talking about him made the world crash onto Castiel’s shoulders once again. ‘Snap out of it Castiel!’ he said to himself. ‘Go out there, meet Lisa’s new guy and get on with your life.’ One, two, three, go. Castiel put a smile on his face and walked back out to his friends.

As Castiel went back out to their table, he saw that Lisa’s guy had arrived standing with his back towards Castiel. Castiel couldn’t help but approve of what he saw of the guy. He looked fit and strong, and Castiel couldn’t help noticing that he had quite a nice ass (not that that has anything to do with his formal opinion on the guy). Castiel thought for some reason that he looked familiar, but no, it couldn’t be. Castiel shook his head. He was just thinking about him, that’s why this guy looks familiar. 

“Castiel! You’re back!” Lisa said excitedly, “May I formally introduce you to Dean. Dean this is Castiel, one of my best friends so be nice.” 

Castiel’s heart sank. He couldn’t breathe, Dean, my Dean, not my Dean. 

His voice cracked as those green eyes fell to his and he whispered, “Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas?... “ Dean and Castiel stared at each other. They didn’t know what to say, they hadn’t seen each other what felt like an eternity. 

Charlie broke the silence, “Um, guys? Do you two know each other?” 

“No” “Yes”… “Yeah kinda” “Not really” They both answered at the same time.

“We um, we went to school together,” Dean said not taking his eyes off Cas. 

“Oh really!” Lisa said excitedly, “that’s so cool! Were you guys friends?” Lisa leaned into Dean touching his arm.

Cas couldn’t do this, he had to get away. “Uh yeah, sort of. I think I’m going to head out, I’ll see you guys later.”

“Castiel wait, no you are not leaving,” Lisa pouted. “This is the first time you’ve been out on a Friday night in months. We need to celebrate! You are not ditching us now. Besides, Charlie is our ride so you need to wait till we leave and she’s not going anywhere, right Charlie!?”

“Yeah, come on Castiel, the night just started to get interesting,” Charlie smirked. 

Dean hadn’t stopped staring at Cas. “Dean, you have to help us convince Castiel to stay, ok” Lisa brushed up against him and Dean snapped back into the real world. 

“Um, yeah wha… whatever you want Cas. I need a drink.” Dean turned to wave the bartender over while Lisa and Charlie pulled the defeated Castiel into the seat between Dean and Charlie. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked. 

“Beer and a shot of whiskey” Dean ordered.

“Make that two and keep them coming. We are celebrating apparently” Castiel added darkly. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to get through this night. 

“Sooo, CAS” Charlie emphasized his nickname. “how long have you two known each other?”

Castiel glared at her and took a long drink from his beer. “Since we were kids and my name’s not Cas,” He grumbled. 

“So, how’s work going Lisa?” Castiel quickly changed the subject. 

“Castiel, we work in the same place. You know how work is going.” Lisa gave him an exasperated look.

Dean looked up from the beer label he had been picking at for the past few minutes.

“You guys work together? At, at the hospital?” He asked.

“Yup,” Lisa leaned into Dean’s personal space. “That’s how we met. I’m Castiel’s surgical nurse.” She said, trying to make her voice sound sexy.

Dean coughed and leaned back. “So… so you did it then Cas? You really became a surgeon?”

Was there a hint of pride in Dean’s voice? Cas looked up at him, meeting his eyes he couldn’t get a word out.

“Yes, siree, our very own Castiel Novak is a surgeon and a damn good one,” Charlie said proudly. 

“What do you do Dean?” Charlie asked.

“Dean is a mechanical engineer” Lisa chimed in, trying to get Dean to focus on her. Cas’s eyes widened in surprise. “He knows a lot about cars and all kinds of mechanical things. It’s actually how we met huh Deany.” 

“What, oh yeah I guess so,” Dean said quietly.  
“  
See, my car broke down on the side of the highway with no service! I kept trying to flag down cars but no one would stop to help me. Then Dean showed up to save the day.” Lisa sighed. “He fixed my car and we hit it off so here we are! Isn’t that right Dean?”

Dean had zoned out again but, he had the good sense to nod when he noticed everyone staring at him. He was having a hard time concentrating with Cas sitting right next to him. He had spent so many years trying to get over Cas. He finally thought he had when we helped Lisa fix her car. She was nice and pretty and he naively thought that maybe she was the one who could finally get him over Cas. So of course, her best friend would end up being the lost love of his life. Dean couldn’t remember why he thought he and Lisa had a chance. The moment he saw Cas he was gone again. He wished Lisa would stop brushing up against him and touching him. Luckily, they were in a bar filled with much-needed alcohol to get through the night. Both Dean and Cas kept calling more shots over and they didn’t plan on slowing down anytime soon. 

“So… so you really became an engineer?” Cas spoke up without meaning to. “I thought you didn’t want to go to college.” 

Dean looked straight into Cas’s eyes, talking only to him. “Yeah Cas, when I got back from our… my road trip, I found out someone had applied to the Colorado School of Mines for me and I got in.” Cas blushed and looked away. “I guess Sam must have done it. Anyway, I said screw it and decided to go because you always said… um yeah anyway, I became a mechanical engineer and I work for a firm in the city.” 

“I always knew you could do it if you tried.” Cas said quietly as he flagged down the waitress for more drinks. 

“O.K.” Charlie said, “You two obviously know each other better than you’re letting on. Come on how do you really know each other?”

“I told you, we met when we were kids,” Castiel answered.

“Yeah, but where did you meet, ooh, what was your meet cute?” Charlie asked excitedly.

“Meet cute?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, you know, in the movies when two people meet each other for the first time.”

“Oh, it’s really not, I mean I don’t really remember.” Dean stammered.

Lisa jumped in, “oh yes you guys do, come on how’d you first meet?”

Dean and Castiel were pretty tipsy by now and their defenses were wearing thin.

“I guess I can tell you,” Castiel voiced. It was a good memory after all.

“We were 12 and Dean here, punched me in the face and stole my shoes.”

Lisa and Charlie both gasped, “What why would you do that! What jerk would punch Castiel?!” Charlie glared at Dean. 

“Hey! You aren’t telling the whole story!” Dean complained.

“See, Cas was new to the home that we were in and my idiot brother ‘lost’ his shoes. So, I was looking for his damn shoes when I saw Cas wearing the exact same shoes Sam had. Naturally, I assumed he stole them, so I punched him and took his shoes.” Dean chuckled. 

“It was literally ten seconds later when Sam came out and with his lost shoes”

Cas smiled, “we didn’t even wear the same size. Sam’s feet were way smaller… until his growth spurt.”

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds and leaned into each other. Their hands brushed against each other, it was almost as if they were still together. Then they realized what they were doing and quickly looked away, smiles disappearing. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, what do you mean by home?” Charlie questioned.

“Huh, oh uh you know, foster home,” Dean said softly.

Lisa grabbed Dean’s hand with pity and kissed his cheek, “you guys were in foster care? I didn’t know that! Why? Castiel you never told me that!”

“It never came up,” Castiel said, squeamish by the kiss. “I’m going to get another drink, the waitress is taking forever.”

“Yeah me too” Dean got up to follow him.

 

The bar had filled up in the time they were talking so they had to wait for the bartender to catch their eye. 

Dean took a deep breath, “so… are you, are you seeing anyone, Cas?”

“What? Oh, no I’m not. I don’t… never mind.”

“No, what were you going to say?” Dean let out the breath he was holding.

“Nothing, it’s just, I work a lot. I don’t really date is all,” Cas said sheepishly.

“Oh, that’s good; I mean it's good you work. Huh, I mean I’m just glad you became a doctor Cas. I know it was your dream,” Dean stuttered.

“Dean Stop,” Cas said sharply.

“Stop what?”

“Stop this, stop looking at me, stop being you, stop being here and reminding me of what I’ve been trying to forget for fucking years,” Cas growled. “I can’t be here   
anymore.” Castiel bolted for the door.

Dean followed him outside. “What do you want me to do Cas? Leave? I can leave if you want. I can leave and you will never see me again” Dean looked resigned.

“Of course you can leave Dean. I already know that I’ve seen you do it” Cas lamented.

Dean snapped, “So you don’t want me to leave then! Fine! Tell me what you want me to do Cas!”

Cas laughed darkly, “Ha, what I want! It doesn’t matter what I want when Dean fucking Winchester gets what he wants. As long as your life is perfect it doesn’t matter what anyone else wants.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You think my life is fucking perfect?” Dean was full on yelling now.

“Oh come on Dean! Once I was gone you went got your fucking life together. How many people have you been with ever since you got free from me? You’re a fucking engineer now!” Cas yelled and pushed Dean back.

“The only reason I ever did anything with my life was because of you! What do you want to hear? That my life sucks? That ever since you left I stopped being happy? 

What do you want me to say, that I think about you every time I close my eyes? That I’m not really myself unless I was with you? That I felt so empty inside until the moment I saw you again. That I fucking tried to get over you! Yes, I tried! That’s why I’m on this fucking date!” Dean was getting quieter now, his voice broke “What do you want me to say Cas? That you’re the love of my life and I’ll never feel anything close to what I feel for you with anyone else. Is that what you want me to say Cas? Is it?”

Castiel couldn’t speak, there were tears in both their eyes. 

Finally, Dean spoke, “because it’s true Cas. I’m not myself without you in my life. The only reason I’m out with Lisa is because I thought she could make me get over you. Or at least forget about you for ten seconds. Jesus, Cas I need you. I… I love you.” 

They were both full on crying now. 

“You love me. You love me.”

“Yes, I love you! I never stopped loving you!”

“Then why did you leave?” Cas sobbed. “You were everything to me. You and Sam were the only family I had and you left. That’s on you fucking Winchester.”

“We had a fight Cas. I was pissed and so I left. I just need to cool off but when I got back you were the one that was gone. I fucking came back Cas. There wasn’t a chance in hell that I would have ever left you! Love of my life remember!?” Dean cried.

“You… you came back? But you took your stuff. You went on the road trip without me.”

“Yeah, I took my stuff because it was already in the car when we had the fight Cas.”

“You really thought I left you?” Dean asked, exasperated. “Baby,” Dean grabbed Cas’s face in his hands. “Cas, do you… do you still love me?”

“I… I never stopped loving you and I never will Dean.” Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss.

 

“What. The. Hell. DEAN, CASTIEL! Are you serious!” Lisa yelled.

Dean and Cas broke apart. “Shit, Lisa we can explain.”

“No need to fucking explain, I heard the whole thing! You're in love? Seriously!”

Charlie chuckled, “Oh come on Lisa, it was obvious when they saw each other. Don't be mad at them.”

“But Dean,” Lisa pouted, “you were going to be the one.”

“Lisa, I’m so sorry, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Honestly, no one had a chance. Cas is the only person for me.” Dean said sheepishly (holding Cas’s hand I might add).

“Lisa, is it too late to call dibs?” Cas asked.

“Huh” Lisa let out a little laugh, “I guess you did have him first Castiel. It makes more sense now why you never liked any of the girls I set you up with. And I do like a good love story and this one is pretty amazing.”

“I guess now you’re the one we have to find true love for now, Lisa.” Charlie chuckled.

Castiel and Dean were no longer listening. They were too happy going in for another of many kisses to come.


End file.
